Weakness
by Swords Divine Light
Summary: You'd think bounty hunting and being a smasher would be hard, but falling in love was harder. Can poor Samus come to terms with it all? Or will she crack under the pressure of everything? SamusxZelda possible M rating in later chapters. Samus PoV.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I swear i haen't died yet D: ... and i'll try to get back to breaking point and all them etc - hit - Dx i just needed to get back to writing to try and spruce it up, get better, ugh.. you can blame my ( A.K.A Thank.) English teacher for getting me back into writing again... and Final Fantasy XIII LightxHope pics.. i should really draw one.. anyway new story to help me get back on track. stupid school... hope you like D:

Everyone shows a sign of weakness once in a while right? No… I didn't, shouldn't, yet…

I was broken from my thoughts, rather rudely might I add, by Peach of all people slamming my door open. Just what the hell did she want now?

"Samus," Great, she sounds like she's in a beautiful mood, "Why is Snake unconscious in the training room!"

"I told him I wasn't interested." I stated, sliding down in my chair to relax my head back on my arms. "He apparently wants to die since he keeps coming back. Persistent." I clucked my tongue on the last part closing my eyes to try and tone out her nagging.

Peach ground her teeth much to my amusement, her eyes sparking in warning, not like it frightened me any. I _was _a bounty hunter after all.

"Samus.. Just what the _hell_ is wrong with you! You _Never _get along with _Anyone_!" Peach screamed. Looks like princess bitch picked up some more vocabulary…

"What the hell is wrong with me? Hmm, how about everything? And I get along with Pikachu just fine. Besides everyone else I've met so far is either an idiot or a snobby, self-obsessed prick." I grinned to myself, waiting for peach to practically implode from my retort. Not like it mattered much, then maybe she'd get off my back.

"You! That yellow _Rat_ doesn't fucking count!" Peach really wasn't one to give up, well normally. Except when arguing with me she would if I was lucky.

"Me what, I mean why are you so interested in _MY _life? Why don't you go back to your room and fuck your little plumber boy like a good princess, and for the record lay off Pikachu you pink clad _whore!_" I knew I'd struck a nerve like I was aiming to from the twitch of her left eye and murderous look. Say what you want about me but honestly, say shit about Pikachu and don't expect to live long.

"I-J- Ugh! Why did master hand even bother to bring you here?" With the final remark, whispered, (I still heard it anyway) Peach left.

About time.

Drawn back to my thoughts I pondered.

_Why the hell DID Snake keep coming back? Well it's kind of obvious. I mean really.. but still you'd think that after nearly dying like what, fifty times he'd get the hint. Whatever he's just a stupid mercenary like pretty much everyone else._

I let out a puff of breath. Now back to the task beforehand. What to do, because obviously thinking wasn't working out very well.

I stared at the faded looking white of my rooms walls, glanced at my paralyzer on my desk, looked at the empty dog bed Pikachu would use, and thought.. well until my stomach growled at me. Well I guess that gave me something to do.

Pulling myself from the plush like chair I stood, my zero suit creaking slightly from shifting. To the kitchen!~

Rotting veggies, moldy cheese, curdled milk. Great.

Sighing I shut the fridge door. Of course we didn't have any edible food that wouldn't kill a person. Letting out a huff I flung open the cupboard door in annoyance. Cereal with a bite taken out of the box (Probably Kirby), empty poptart box (one of the kids), expired granola bars (did they even expire?), cobwebs, and a rodent skeleton (ok.. Eww…). Just where the hell was all the damn food!

Brows knit together I stared at the bare cupboards, save for, pause for dramatic effect, more rotting food.

Yup this was awesome, right?

Of course it was.

I turned on my heel, about to exit the kitchen when the door gently brushed my side and stopped. Since when was I the door stopper?

"Do you mind?" Maybe that came out a bit harsher than I meant. Oh well probably someone I hated anyway. Basically if they hated me then the feeling was obviously mutual.

A pair of cautious cerulean eyes peeked past the door, surrounded by an ocean of brown hair and what looked like (a crown..?) poking through near the base of her hairline.

"Sorry…" The female ( she looked like one anyway) muttered while scooting past. Yup Female. Either way I'd seen her before but never really paid much attention..

"Yeah… anyway who are you?" I asked bluntly. Well I _was _a blunt person. Excuse me if it didn't come in the whole bounty hunter explanation.

"Zelda." She replied, looking away slightly to glance at the fridge. "What about yourself?" Easy enough question to answer.

I watched her walk over to the fridge and open the door only to scowl and her eyebrows to furrow. Her mouth formed a straight, thin line against her pale skin. She retreated to look in the cabinet before shutting it, a small shudder running up her spine… probably the skeleton.

"Problem?" Of course there was. I had even heard her stomach growl too.

"There's nothing to eat in the contraption there." Nice way to state the obvious, nothing slipped past her did it?

"Well yeah. Want to just go order take out or go somewhere?" I watched her puzzled expression and mentally slapped myself. Obviously it didn't seem like she was from any time period around mine. I sighed. She had a lot to learn about this world. A lot to learn. Starting with the phone, fridge, and how to _use _the phone.

This could take a while.

AN: Hope you enjoyed please R&R! ( short i know but it seemed good to break at and i'm already working on chapter two that is if anyone even likes it.)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: OK here's the next chapter. I'll probably just be updating randomly from now on or over the weekends, etc. idk… critique is always welcome because obviously I'm not perfect xD and I can use it to get better. Either way hope you enjoy!

How wrong had I been? Honestly she had all that down and more within minutes. Maybe she just didn't know because no one had bothered to show her? Who knows, but damn she was a fast learner! (It was hard to milk compliments from me so you could tell I really meant it.)

I twirled my fork in my hand, scooped a chunk of fried rice out of a to-go box, and lifted it to my lips. I wasn't particularly fond of Chinese food, but I admittedly loved fried rice. I mean who doesn't? Even Zelda seemed to like it.

I'd glance at the hylian from the corner of my eye every so often. There was just something about her that had my interest piqued. I just couldn't put my finger on it. I shrugged it off shoving more fried rice in my mouth. I'd worry about it later, besides not like it mattered right?

"So Zelda-" I paused, my mouth still full of the mouth-watering rice. "Where _exactly_ do you come from?"

I watched her chew a few times before swallowing politely.

"Ah, I personally come from the land of Hyrule." Well that was one way to talk… "What about yourself, Samus?"

"Well.. I don't really have a home so space..?" I mentally cringed. That really wasn't how I wanted to say that, let alone the no home part. Could my ship even count as a home? I guess if you looked at it in a weird angle it could…

"You mean the stars at night?" I caught the same puzzled expression she wore as the one from earlier, but simply nodded anyway.

"It's not just at night.. it surrounds your.. planet. I'm guessing it's a planet anyway, and you just can't see because the sun's so bright it pretty much blocks out the stars light."

"Oh really?" Again that puzzled look. "Can you show me one day?"

Well that took me off guard, the cold endless reaches of space that held absolutely no real warmth and only impenetrable doom if you screwed up and went off course or just screwed up period.

"I mean the stars are so bright at night and so beautiful! I'd love to see them one day up close." There was a flicker of hope in her eyes and I wanted to shrivel up and die. Or go hide under a rock.

Now how did I break this gently…

"I don't think space is really how you see it you know.. i-it's colder than it seems." Nice way to stutter Aran. That _totally_ will make her not want to go to space. Besides when the hell did I start stuttering?

"Hmm and why is that?" I thought for a moment trying to think of a way to respond, well before Peach slammed the door open, dragging Snake in with her. Fucking great… What was with her and her horrible timing?

I watched Peach's jaw drop in horror as Zelda stared at her quizzically before smirking in realization. Here we go.~

"Z-Zelda! Why are you talking to such _filth_?" I couldn't blame Peach for thinking that. The feeling.. well thought was mutual. Could that even be a sentence?

"Peach what on earth are you talking about?" Ah, I loved how she acted Naïve despite the fact I knew she was faking. I also liked the hidden sour expression I could read, figuring no one else could. We had one thing in common that was for sure.

"_HER!"_ She pointed an accusing finger at me, "That space _trash_ that needs to apologize to Snake right now!" Hurtful much. (By the way that was sarcasm. Peach couldn't hurt a fly if she tried. Not because she was nice or anything… she was just too damn weak. )

I feigned being hurt knowing it'd push her buttons more. With a sickening sweet, hurt tone I replied, "You mean the pervert over there whose mind raping me as we speak?" I wiped away imaginary tears, holding a hand to my chest and letting out a low sniffle. "I think not." I added a "sad" frown for good measure.

Zelda looked slightly appalled. By both of us not just me I swear! (Or maybe she'd just gotten hit with a big blast of cold, uncaring thoughts coming from me and Peach.) She just stared dumbfounded (Or confused as to what to say.) as we argued, our hate obviously consuming everyone in the room. They'd get over it eventually.

Either way she cleared her throat quietly, looked Peach in the eye with a newly intensified gaze and started.

"Peach so called _"Space Trash"," _(Are they trying to demoralize me or what?) "Is my _friend_." Well that made me feel slightly better… Especially since Peach's face paled to the point I thought all the blood probably leaked out of her body. Maybe if she died I wouldn't ever see her again after I cleaned up the blood, guts, and Peach chunks. (Nah, she'd still probably haunt my ass after everything.)

"S-She… Y-Your _friend_?" Peach was obviously freaked out. Oh well, sucks for her.

"Yes. Now we'll be leaving if you will." I followed Zelda as she made her way to exit the living room, stuck out my middle finger to Peach and Snake (He had remained mute the whole time… stupid idiot undressing me with his eyes…), and remembered our food. Someone would get it I mused.

Ah it was nice winning against Peach (Even if it was a hollow victory it still felt nice) without really doing anything.

I could really get used to this Zelda person after all. (Hey did she have pointy ears? Can't believe I just now noticed.)

Well there's another chapter – trying to get really longer ones D: - Hope you enjoyed and please R&R ;D

~ Swords


	3. Chapter 3

AN: That I'm aware most to all grammar should be in the ok all thanks to my BFF Ashe xD - payback for the Russia i drew her from Hetalia i guess. - Anyway here it is hope you enjoyed! ^^

I had spent the rest of the day with Zelda, (Big shocker there.) and neither of us had brought up the whole Peach ordeal earlier. Guess it was for the best.., or she just totally forgot about it right? I doubted it, but oh well why ruin a shy from perfect day?

That was until I realized I had free-time again and absolutely nothing to do. Okay, Okay not true. Just nothing that couldn't get me in trouble (Like I cared), my ass kicked (Want to see that happen), and nag lectured (More annoying than anything else.)

With that thought I had my next objective. Now, time for me to start stalking other smashers for blackmail in the future (I mean really you never know when one of those situations will come up.). The perfect plan, right?

I crawled through the vent in the ceiling not really cramped; but it was a tight squeeze. Near my chest anyway (I know it sounds sexist but it's true.)

I sighed anyway rolling my eyes and pressed forward on my way to the first vent. Ah~ how this reminded me of my days with the Chozo.

Ok so what if they were a bird race? They were kind enough to raise me (and so kind as to turn me into a fighting machine.., literally with the Varia and Powersuits.., but who cared?)

I still remembered the day they had found me. It was give or take a day after the space Pirates had invaded my planet. I had been weak, hungry, in denial, confused, and a little more than uncomfortable. Yet they still took me in as one of their own so to speak. (They let me take Ponchi too, a cute little rabbit, squirrel thing that was a friend and a pet.)

I still missed my parents secretly, and Adam, but nothing could bring them back I knew. Stupid Ridley…

Shaking my head I crawled on from pausing previously to remember my past, something I didn't exactly enjoy depending on the topic.

Anyway I kept on till I made it to the first vent, and guessing from the smell it had to be Snake's. I peeked through the small bars to peer in, watching silently as he flipped something on the TV. Lying there intently I glanced around his room, ok so there was old pizza boxes, 18+ doujinshi and manga (No shock), cigarette packs empty and used, and-What the hell was on the cover of that movie?

I averted my gaze back to the screen when a low moan ripped through the air and I clamped a hand on my mouth to keep from screaming. I felt my eyes roll back about to pass out before I shook off the feeling. _Eww, Eww, Eww, Eww! (Was that old man seriously watching a….) _

Gulping, I hurriedly slipped my way down the vent more. Ugh was this thing getting tighter or what?

Ok next room empty, but it was probably Mario's due to all of the pasta posters and such.

Room after that.., Ooh~ this looked interesting. I paused before realizing Marth and Ike were in the middle of fucking each other and blushed. What the heck was it with me and wal- Excuse me, crawling into these weird situations!

Ok third times the charm.

I started crawling farther down and came to a stop at the latest vent, praying nothing like the two previous, would happen again.

I looked through to see Zelda sitting on her bed next to a partially blocked figure, but the sickening, high pitched voice reminded me of Peach.

Sure enough I saw the frilly pink edge of her dress a few moments later, so of pure curiosity I just had to eavesdrop.

Propping myself carefully so I didn't make much noise I pressed my ear to the cold metal, flinching as a shudder ran through my body.

"Zelda, Zelda, Zelda. Why on earth would you want to hang out with that _thing_." Well nice to know of Peach's new hobby. Maybe that's why no one liked me… or I was just a bitch to them was also a good choice.

"Because Peach, Samus is a kind per-." She was cut off as Peach interrupted.

"Kind is a far from the truth word. She's only a demon!" Peach snarled at the Hylian and I watched her ears pull back as she flinched.

"Samus is anything, but! Why do you hate her so!" (Well at least someone was sticking up for me.)

"Because she-." Peach paused probably not comfortable I sensed with telling why. It was all written in how her shoulders tensed and her back locked.

"Well?" Peach's lips straightened into a thin line while she frowned staring at the other female before her. Ugh. Would she just get on with it?

"I have nothing to say about that. It's personal. Zelda, you shouldn't talk to her." (Ok the thought of Zelda not talking to me kind of made my chest clench together. It hurt for once. Something I wasn't used to.)

"And why can't I? You can't stop me, Peach." Zelda had a fiery side I noticed and I was starting to like it.

"If you do you can hang out with Mario, Luigi, bowser, and I." (Oh I guess since I never really ran into them yet I haven't explained much have I about Peach's little group? Well anyway Peach is the worst of them all, but anyway Mario can be a prick, Bowser is a total douche, and Luigi is the only tolerable one because he's quiet, Or at least not ranting on everyone else like the others.)

"If you think I'll hang out with your band of _slobs_ you are highly mistaken." That wasn't a tone I had heard from her before…

Peach, much to my delight, looked taken aback.

"What is it you see in her anyway!" Screams really echoed in this vent.

"Well I don't _know_, but whatever it is it's obvious you _don't_ have it! Maybe I'm eve-." Zelda was cut off by a loud popping I noted. I wondered what the hell could cause it, but was soon answered when the vent lurched.

_Shit…._

I tried crawling out of the way as fast as I could, but hey, you can't really get out of a vent when your breasts and ass had made it so you were pinned between the vents edges. I knew it was getting smaller!

Another strong lurch, crunching, a sickening creak and the ventilation duct collapsed sending the chunk I was in face first on the floor, therefor I was rewarded with a mouthful of carpet and bits of ceiling and plaster rained down on my head and I cursed to myself.

Great, now how to explain why I was in Zelda's room, let alone fell from the ceiling. I looked up at two pairs of curious, (and hate filled for Peach) eyes. Looks like I'd have to come up with an excuse pretty quick…

AN: Hope you enjoyed! Please R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry it took so long guys.. i've been up since 5:40 yesterday morning o-o save for like a 30 hour nap. so i didn't exactly get it beta-ed since it took so long.. hope you enjoy anyway.

I stared at Zelda's shoes. I couldn't really tell what they were (they looked like boots, but I just dubbed them shoes anyway) so I just stared.

I was_ so_ screwed.

Forcing myself to look up in her direction I stared at Zelda, and she stared back.

"Samus."

I kept staring before replying quietly. "Yes..?" _(NOOOOOOO, why must I die like this!)_

"Why may I ask, did you fall from the ceiling?" Her eyebrows arched and I gulped quietly.

I gazed at Peach awkwardly while trying to think of a response. Apparently Zelda took it as discomfort and quickly ushered her outside. Not that it would make things a better though with her gone…

Ok well that wasn't exactly true. It was way better with her gone, but back to the problem. Just what the hell did I tell Zelda! It's not like I could just go _"Oh don't worry I was just stalking you and a few other smashers from the vents." _ I figured it wouldn't go over so well…

"Why did I fall from the ceiling eh…?" I paused quietly. (Think Samus, _Think!)_

"Yes the ceiling." She crossed her arms over her chest and I cringed. _Fuck…_

"Oh, well.., I was just looking for Pikachu," (Have to make it somewhat believable.) "And I figured it'd be easier if I tried looking out through the vents." That was the lamest excuse ever.

"Then why did you fall into this room?" I stole a glance to the huge hole in the ceiling… she'd probably have to stay in another room till that got fixed, and since all were taken that meant mine didn't it..?

"I got stuck above it.., let's just say that… if you have breasts and hips like mine vent crawling isn't for you." I gestured to myself awkwardly, hoping she'd at _least_ go with that.

I received an annoyed look, but Zelda questioned no farther. (Yes!)

Too bad I wasn't off the hook completely.

"Lay down." Zelda pointed at the bed and stared at me.

"Wha-….? Hey… Hey!" I shouted protest as she pushed me down face first into her bed spread. Was she trying to suffocate me or what?

I tried to get up, but was forced back down when she sat on me.

"Do you mind? I thought it was rude to sit on people against their will. I mean really now?" I scoffed in annoyance while wriggling under her purposely. Maybe I could throw her off…

"Do you want the plaster out of your hair or not." As if on cue I felt her pull out my pony tail and stroke something through the sunshine strands. Well I guess that made more sense…

"Oh." Oops… "So um.., you're going to need a new room to stay in right..?"(Time to get this over with and out of the way while I still can and not make it seem awkward. Or at least as un-awkward as I can get it.)

"I'd assume so. I can't really sleep on ceiling chunks now can I?" I relaxed into the bed, her weight was comfortable, nothing too much or anything and the brush she running through my hair was relaxing to say the least.

"Well, you can just stay in my room if you want?" Closing my eyes I relaxed, but I still caught when the brush stopped and she stiffened, tensing against me. "You don't have to if you-."

"No, no I'd love to." She was hiding something. It was hidden in her tone of voice, but I dropped it as she continued brushing. Might as well not push her right?

One final stroke and she was done (figures I was really enjoying that).

"Thank you." I smiled at her (despite the fact I had just torn a huge hole in her ceiling) and she got off my back to sit by me.

"You're very welcome." She smiled back and I forced myself to look away back to the floor. That'd take a while to fix.

"Well I'll leave you to packing some stuff..?" _Shit! I forgot I had to clean my room!_

"Alright." She nodded while rising. "I'll see you later?"

"Well if you plan on sleeping then yeah I guess you will." I strode from her room with a small wave and once her door was shut, dashed madly to mine.

I flew down the hall passing an astonished Sonic. Slamming my door open I swallowed.

There were tools, Pikachu's toys, books, games and movies, and various other items scattered on the floor and pretty much everywhere else… I wish I could pass out from distress and say someone must have come into my room while I slept.

_Oh mother of metroids…_

Cleaning really wasn't going to be easy. I was so going to die.

AN:Don't worry this was just a filler.. but yeah i have a good - i thought so atleast.. - idea for the next chapter. Sorry about this one guys but hope you enjoyed anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

Prolly not the best, but here it is. Sorry about the wait something came up within my family and yeah.. kinda was a bit upset. Then i didn't exactly feel the best today, but here it is anyway. Hope you like!

Sweat dripped from my brow, and I wiped it away with a quick swipe of my hand. _Finally done!_

I had literally spent the rest of the day cleaning and had missed out on lunch and dinner. My stomach was growling so it was kind of obvious though, but I was used to it. There were some missions that took a day or two and I wouldn't have had time to eat.

They were nothing compared to this. Cleaning was a bitch.

I knew for a fact already that when Zelda came that things would get even more difficult. Oh well, I'd just have to fight my way through like usual (figuratively that is.)

I flopped down on my neatly made bed and curled up. Zelda wouldn't be here for an hour or two so I could easily rest a bit before she was here. I patted beside me for Pikachu, who easily hopped up at the gesture and nuzzled into my side. So warm...

I felt my eyes flutter closed and gently fall asleep.

I was back on my ship.

I didn't know what it was but something was off…

Maybe it was the insatiable lust for bloodshed (which wasn't normal) or the fact that I really, really wanted to kill some space pirates for something they must have done. Whatever the case I couldn't push away the uncanny thoughts of my missiles and beams tearing through their scaled, armor like flesh or skin (whatever it was). No matter, I just wanted to see them bleed. To die in front of me while I ripped them to shreds, with a fine spray of blood. I never got this pissed at them so maybe it was something I did and I was trying to mentally take my anger out somehow.

Whatever…

Even though I was still dreaming it was an odd thing I never had before, different.

I just wanted to kill something, especially whatever the hell was clamped on my arm. I stole a glance and nothing was there. Was I going insane?

Samus…

Ok maybe I should have the federation drag me off to the mental ward awhile.

Samus wake up…

Wake up…? I was awake and craving the deaths of what wanted me dead. Wait, no I wasn't awake… I really couldn't tell anymore. Well since most of my dreams were nightmares anyway I guess I never would be able to tell would I?

My eyes fluttered and my eyelashes dusted across my cheeks.

Blinking awkwardly I stared up with blurring vision at Zelda. I must have been a rare sight to see or had my face scrunched up awkwardly. Whatever the case, her face was flushed and she had a weird... maybe amused look in her eyes.

"Hey." Drowsiness lining my voice, I greeted her. I might at least be polite and say hello for once.

She made a weird noise in the back of her throat.

I rolled over to the edge of the bed before falling off to land at her feet.

"So, anything you need yet?" I de-tangled myself from my blankets and snatched the bag of belongings Zelda had brought.

I watched as she simple shook her head no. "Ah, Samus?"

I looked back around to look at her blushing face. "Yes?"

"Where will I sleep?" I hadn't thought of that… Well I had a little.

"On the bed of course," I stated while throwing the blanket over.

"Then where will you sleep?" She stared at me with a weird look in her eye I couldn't place, but ignored I it, better if I didn't find out probably.

"The floor or a chair. My ship even if you don't want me in the room." I really hoped she wouldn't suggest my ship. I didn't really want to run all the way to the docking bay just to sleep on cold metal or my chair, but if she wanted it I guess I could suck it up.

"You will not sleep on the floor! Just sleep with me I guess." Did she really just say that…

"Ok... well do you want a shower first?" She perked up and nodded while going over to her bag to rifle through some clothes. I knew that'd catch her attention.

I heard the low hum of the water shut off and almost immediately Zelda walked out from behind the door.

I glanced over before pausing to stare, feeling my cheeks heat up. Oh metroids she was seriously only in a towel?

Quickly glancing away I waited for a few minutes before she tapped my shoulder, probably already dressed and asked,

"So is it time for bed?"

I thought for a moment before nodding. It was starting to get late and she probably would fare better with more sleep.

"Yeah come on." I made sure she climbed onto the bed before wrapping her in a blanket and going to find another for myself.

I threw it on the floor, ignoring her from before and went to lay down before I felt a small tug on my wrist.

Zelda lay there with a pleading look and I felt my heart melt inside my chest somewhere. "Please lay with me…"

I swallowed while nodding and slipping beside her on the bed.

Pikachu lay in his bed in the corner already asleep, and Zelda had thrown the blanket over me too.

I bit back a surprised yelp as I felt something press against my breast only to see it was Zelda resting her head on my chest and snuggling up to me. I didn't question it. I mean even if it was different, why not if you liked it?

Maybe with her here I'd even sleep well for once…

"Goodnight, Samus." It was barely a whisper, but I caught it.

"Goodnight, Zelda, don't let the metroids bite," I muttered softly while humming a gentle song the Chozo had taught me. It didn't have words, but it was still a good lullaby since it was mostly like their birdsong type language. Being raised by them sure had some benefits right?

Hope you enjoyed Please R&R! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Ok well.. I have no idea how this turned out how it did and why. By the way ;D this wasn't beta-d from my friend so their may be some grammar mistakes because it isn't my strong point, but i tried to fix most of what i thought was wrong or made it worse.

I could feel the faintest of smiles tugging at my lips, something warm beside me, and honestly it was like utter heaven.

Way different from space, way different.

I didn't want to get up or even open my eyes, but I forced myself to. Letting my eyes flutter for a minute in a groggy like state, I stared through half lidded orbs at the person beside me.

(Oh yeah, I forgot Zelda was sleeping next to me, best I've slept in years though so I'm not complaining.)

She looked content and had a small curve of her lips in her sleep, she was a goddess in the morning, and I couldn't help but stare through my daze.

I chided I could spare some time for a little more sleep, so I ignored the sun shining through the window and pulled Zelda closer into my arms. If she ever asked I'd just say I must have done it in my sleep unconsciously and hope like hell she'd buy it.

Resting my chin near the top of her head a closed my eyes relaxing into the warmth she radiated, I could really get used to this.

I re-awoke about maybe an hour later when Zelda started squirming and woke up too, No she couldn't be waking up already! I still wanted some cuddle action, and hey, was it just me or did I feel some kind of weird warm feeling in my chest?

I ignored it and loosened my hold on her while she stared at me barely awake.

"Good morning Zelda." I smiled maybe she wouldn't say anything about us being practically tangled one hundred percent to each other.

"Samus," she even had traces of sleep lacing the edges of her voice still, "Good morning."

"So, hungry sleepy head?" I smirked I should have said bedhead, but I liked how she looked when she woke up.

Basically as she opened her mouth her stomach answered for her, I didn't even have to ask.

I stalked around the kitchen, pulling out the bagels, eggs, milk, etc. (After we got take out the other day we got some poor sucker to get groceries.)

Zelda sat at the table sipping tea quietly while I had announced I'd make us breakfast, even though she objected I eventually won, I mean I just had that effect on people.

I took out leek and held the knife I had earlier in between my teeth, luckily I had cut the leek earlier now I just had to dice it pretty much.

Starting my chopping I quickly cut it and shoved it into a bowl, grabbed something else to cut until I was sure the bowl was probably full. (If we couldn't eat it all Pikachu would probably enjoy it.)

I threw the bagels in the toaster, poured glasses of milk (I only spilled some on the floor and I'd clean it up later) and set them down along with everything, but the plates we needed for the eggs. I placed cheese in a bowl for when that was done and chucked the bags back in the fridge. Ok so now what did this omelet need. I practically face palmed, I never got out the eggs!

Crouching down I grabbed the carton and pulled out four eggs, dropped one in my milk mess (Woops), deducted I'd clean it later too, and got another.

Here came the part for my expertise~, grabbing a bowl I cracked an egg on the side of the bar and dumped it in before repeating the process.

The rest of cooking went by in a blur (except for when I burnt myself and Zelda came over to examine it), and we both ate in silence. Lucky me heard soft groans of satisfaction at the food and I was glad that at least someone liked my cooking, better than no one, even though I never cooked for anyone, but myself before…

"This is delicious!" I looked up from my plate to see Zelda smiling with glee and munching on a new piece of her food.

"T-thank you." (Holy crap did I seriously just stutter! N-no face stop heating up.) I swear I could have died in embarrassment just then.

"No, thank you!" she made another noise of satisfaction and I felt my mind start to wander at what that sounded like-(Oh and did I mention an odd heat started to pool somewhere lower... Yeah you know where that was headed.) No Samus bad! Get your head out of the gutter! (Just what the hell was wrong with me today… Oh and by the way kiddies, mentally slapping yourself doesn't always work, especially in these situations.)

I gently got out of my chair and headed to the sink with my dishes, ugh, I really had to get that out of my head.

Sadly I never had the best of luck did I?

On my way back to my seat my heel made contact with the milky egg splotch and I cursed my laziness for not cleaning it up. (I'd have to remember not to repeat that.) With a small thud my ass broke my fall to the floor and I sat there propped on my hands. (That actually kind of hurt a little bit. Only a little bit!)

Small and hurried footfalls announced Zelda coming to see if I was alright, but alas she fell victim to the mess too and landed on me. Yes me, I had become the new landing pillow too. Oh and did I forget to mention that part of me included our lips? I did? Oops.

I hadn't been able to move my head in time so our lips crashed against each other's in an awkward "Kiss" not that I minded. If I wasn't so shocked I probably would have enjoyed it more, but I just stared into cerulean orbs that stared right on back.

My eyes of course began to betray me and slide shut halfway while I forced them open as far as possible, and it seemed like she was having the same predicament. (She was, until I felt her lips press against mine a bit more comfortably and a tongue on my bottom lip, which all in all did surprise me a bit since it was coming from her.)

Reciprocation may not be the best thing when you hear footsteps coming towards the room you're in, but I couldn't bring myself to care while I gently kissed the hylian back. We were pressed pretty tightly together I noted and it was too comfy (even though I was in milk and egg and now knew what French toast felt like) for me to even think about pulling back, if my mind weren't lost in a scorching haze, at the sight of Peach.

My mind registered her expression, but couldn't place what it was and frankly I couldn't care less. She seemed appalled, disgusted, or shocked, maybe even all three, and I knew I should too, but it felt too right for me to even think it was wrong, so I forgot she was there and simply pulled Zelda closer as a solution.

AN: Hope you liked please R&R! ^^


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Sorry for the wait guys! D: Got distracted... Well here you are chapter Seven D I think...

Our tongues brushed once more before she pulled back for air, a thin trail of saliva following her. I took in a sharp breath, sputtering from the loss of air and stayed like that, trying to gulp as much oxygen as possible into needy lungs.

Zelda stared into my eyes, a slight haze clouding the glassy orbs. Now I really wondered if she realized Peach was right there watching. That's when something clicked.

Fuck… Peach had been watching….

I turned my head slowly while Zelda followed my action, and a staring contest commenced.

We stared, she stared, we stared, she stared, seconds ticked by and we kept staring.

"Um… Hey," I muttered softly, surprised the sound made it past my red, kiss-swollen lips.

Peach stared at me as if I was some kind of spitting, raging creature, which I could possibly look like, but let's not go there.

I opened my mouth to say something but closed it almost immediately. There was nothing I could say that would explain this. Especially since you don't just French kiss someone because they fell on you.

Definitely not because they fell on you….

I grasped Zelda's arm and pulled her up with me while I, myself got up.

"Ah… w-we'll just be leaving…" I stuttered awkwardly, pulling the Hylian along as we went.

Peach just kept staring at the spot we had been.

-U-

I took off what I was wearing and threw it on my bathroom floor. Now that I could actually think, thoughts were running through my head so fast I'd probably get flung into a wall from inertia if they stopped now.

I stepped past the curtain, glad for the warm spray the shower head had to offer, and the quiet that would allow me to think.

Zelda was in my room probably changed and resting or watching TV. Who knows?

But that lead to something else to think about. Just why the hell had we kissed like that?

I never had a lover from where I came from, but maybe she did and I reminded her of them or something with how I kissed. But that didn't explain why I had responded to it like that.

I rested my arms lightly against the wall in front of me, relaxed my forehead on them and let the water run down my neck, back and legs.

I had a warm feeling tightening my chest in a nice way. I had felt fuzzy, light headed, and totally at home. (Like I had remembered feeling when I was younger, with the Chozo some days when Grandfather bird would sing a lullaby to me from insomnia, only ten times that feeling. And yes I had insomnia even then.)

I wasn't some pervert like Snake who read 18+ Doujinshi and Manga, but I did read a few Manga when I came to the mansion and a few romance novels… (I got bored, grabbed something and guess what it was...) Basically I had read enough to know that this was either a strong, heated crush or I was in love.

I hardly knew what love was really, save for the fairytale portrayals that were far off from the real thing, but I didn't have to know what it was, to know that that's what was happening to me. I, Samus Aran, Metroid and galactic bounty hunter, had fallen into something I probably shouldn't, known as love.

What the hell was it with me and misfortunes?

It's not like it was a bad thing really, just not exactly best if someone I tried to kill caught word. (A.K.A Ridley because we all know his ass comes back no matter how much I kill him.)

In other words: Love equaled good. Murderous baddies equaled not so good. They finding Zelda equaled oh Metroids... I'm screwed.

It was almost becoming painful to breath in the thick steam the shower had created, and my nice hot water had begun to become a lukewarm ice bath.

Here came the difficult part that made me feel like I was in some kind of romance drama. What did I tell Zelda, did she even like me and what about all the villains who would find me in a heartbeat?

My foot made contact with the cold floor and I shrunk back a little, turning off the water.

I grabbed my towel, letting the fluff wrap around me. Really it only dried my slightly, I was still leaving puddles on the floor, but I could get to them later.

I slipped on my panties; (the only thing I had brought with me into the bathroom other than a towel) grabbed my brush, and with a flick of a wrist pushed my door open.

Steam clouded my vision for a second or two more, but I could see the gentle outline of Zelda lying on my bed. After my vision totally cleared I could see she wasn't asleep or really awake, but immersed in deep thought, and I knew. I wasn't the only one who had been thinking.

We both had, and from the look in her eyes I'd tell it was all the same things, and Peach.

I figured Peach would spread everything in a matter of second and that meant one thing. What the hell do we do when she does?

AN: Hope you enjoyed please R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: got busy this week... not even gonna start, but even though it sucks and i trashed it a few times here's the next chapter, and if it seems like a skipped a bit of plot it was intentional...

My wrists ached. No, my body ached and burned like nothing I'd felt before. Not even fighting Ridley or Mother Brain had been this bad.

I was in some dirty cell; damp, mud-caked, concrete floors, chipped stone walls, also moldy, and one single, barred window.

It was torture; inhumane.

No.

It was hell.

Chains hung limply from the walls, except for mine, and one had a skeleton in its cuffs. Therefore I knew pretty much how I was going to die.

Starved, or speared, something obviously gruesome if not one of the two.

Blood slid down my arm, caked my shackles, and dried like glue at the cuts and scratches the rusted chains gave.

I was going to die here, and for what?

I loved Zelda, she loved me back, not all places exactly liked that kind of thing, and so we were screwed.

Well I was anyway, I lied saying I forced Zelda, etc., and ended up getting this cell and a worse punishment probably so she wouldn't have any.

I didn't care what happened to me as long as she was ok.

My head hung limp against my chest, even when the clacking boots of a guard stopped by the door to my cell and they peaked through the window, I kept it low.

No one would see the anger in my eyes, the frustration, and murderous intent, any of it.

I was glad Zelda wasn't here because if she was, I wouldn't want to scare her when I got free and turned this place into a blood bath.

I'd slaughter them and use their guts and organs for thinking this was a crime.

Love wasn't a crime, but thinking it was, was one.

My hands had already been stained with so much blood I'd stain the rest of my body as well.

They'd all die…

"Hey, Scum!" I peered up, feeling my eyes ablaze. I glared at the guard, cackling madly inside when he cringed.

Their uniform was a dark blue trench coat like jacket, buttoned over a simple white shirt, and dark grey, or black pants along with black, leather boots. It was difficult to see in the lighting, and all their faces were shadowed with some kind of hat. I could still see every feature and detail easily with my enhanced senses though…

They opened the medieval-style door anyway: it creaked with age rust chipped off the hinges in layers as they came to stand next to me.

"You ready, you filthy piece of shit?" I held back the growl rumbling in the back of my throat, staying silent, I wouldn't work for them. I wasn't human anymore anyway; I was an animal.

A swift kick to my bruised, maybe a few broken, ribs brought my head to shoot up, eyes wide and sputtering blood to stare at the lowlife bastard in front of me. They had already beat me enough I hardly had any unmarked, porcelain, skin left; it was all a black and blue mess of crusted blood, scars, and dirt.

"C'mon princess let's get your ass in gear." That's what Anthony would call me…. What right did he, this fucking trash, have to call me that?

I made sure I spat a huge glob of blood on his pants because of it, two for good measure.

The guard unchained my wrists, only to re-shackle them with sharper, dirtier, cuffs and started to pull me along. Guess it was daily beating time, or time to actually die…

I kind of hoped for the latter.

I had been led (dragged really, I wouldn't budge) like cattle down corridors barely lit, filled with eerie moaning from the prisoners who occupied the cells, rats scurrying everywhere, that smelled like rotting flesh and bone, and overall death.

That was really reassuring.

He kept dragging me, my blood dripping from my wrists and leaving trail, to the end where I knew a door resided, behind it I wasn't sure exactly what, but I knew it wasn't good.

"End of the line." Something cool was clamped around my neck, but I ignored it when he picked me up, and heaved me none too gently into the room to make contact with the concrete floor of a brightly lit, white room.

A few snide, infuriating chuckles were coming from parts of the room and the guards who littered its floors.

One of them, dressed in a bloodied lab coat, had blond hair and was a fat ass bastard, had some kind of button or controller, that controlled whatever was on my neck. In other words, I was going to die or be extremely and brutally tortured. No fucking doubt about it.

Well at least Zelda was safe…

Eyes flicking to watch his hand, he turned a dial that immediately made the collar constrict around my neck and tighten, pulling itself inward to the point of which I couldn't breathe.

A button was pushed and electricity danced in my veins, burning them like acid, and singing everything. It must have been turned up since the pain only intensified, a blood curdling scream threatening to tear past the deepest recesses of my throat, past my bloodied lips.

Samus…

Through the deep haze of pain, my brain couldn't process anything other than the words.

Samus…!

The pain was depleting rapidly, vanishing altogether really…

Samus!

A soft touch to my arm caused me to shoot up, eyes opening hurriedly as I checked my surroundings.

Zelda was beside me staring worriedly, and I was covered in a damp sweat, but thank God we were still only in my room at the mansion.

As cliché as it sounded, I got nightmares once or twice a month (kind of like something else if you catch my drift), ranging from my bounty hunting life, to anything in general, but none of them ever felt this real or were up to this extent, which kind of scared me a little…

"Are you alright…?" I gazed down at Zelda; she seemed saddened or scared, but was pushing it aside. I must have looked like some deranged beast…

"I'm fine… it was only a nightmare." I tried my best to sound assuring because, being Samus Aran, that was part of my job description.

"Alright… talk to me about it if you want…" I gave her a quick peck on the lips and hugged her close to me, hoping she wouldn't ask any questions as to why. (We had talked it over and came to the conclusion that it wouldn't hurt if we dated, even if it had to be hidden.) I wouldn't trouble her with my nightmares, because that's all they were and because this one was a bit awkward to say…

Although. Maybe this was more than just a simple nightmare…

AN: Hope you guys enjoyed and i'll try to update asap like usual! Please R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I. Suck. At. Fight. Scenes. So basically this chapter is prolly gonna suck. no in my opinion it does, but hopefully next chapter will be better if any of you still read this. (By the way, [x_] Sand Bag! is my new line break thing... or Chapter Break is more fitting.)

The smell of hot tea leaves was almost soothing, a welcomed contrast to last night's nightmare that's for sure. Guess Zelda got up way before me…

A gentle peck on the lips told me my suspicions were confirmed, unless some weirdo who kissed like Zelda had come into our room and was drinking our tea, she was awake.

"_Samus!~ _C'mon, time to wake up." I felt her warm breath tingle across my cheek, one hand propping her up while she leaned on the bed, the other shaking my shoulder gently.

I mock pouted, showing her I was awake, and muttered, "Maybe I don't want to."

"Well too bad, you have a match today." I let out a soft groan. I hadn't had a match in _forever!_ Like hell if I wanted one now. I always had the best of luck didn't I? Besides I usually won anyway, only occasionally getting my butt kicked back to Zebes.

"Doesn't mean I _have _to get up now does it?" Zelda simply snorted beside me.

"Samus, it's already nine."

"So." Peaking open an eye, I stared, crossing my arms over my chest defiantly.

"It's time to get up." She glared at me, arching one eyebrow to show that she meant business… or to fail at looking menacing. It didn't matter. She still looked cute trying to look badass.

"What if I make it so you don't want to get up either." A dumbfounded look spread across her face, the cogs turning in her head as she contemplated just what I meant. Ah the naïveté she concealed.

"What do yo-!" a soft yelp emanated from her lips while I tugged her down flush against me smirking.

"You know damn well what I mean." I whispered it against her neck, almost purring when goose bumps started rising across her skin and the tips of her ears began to turn scarlet.

"S-samus…?" I didn't answer, but simply placed a tentative kiss at the base of her jaw, beginning a feather light trail down to where her neck met shoulder.

"You still want to get up?" My voice sounded odd to me, but I ignored it, trailing a finger up the path I had made to tickle her sensitive neck while I nipped the tip of her ear.

"No, but… We have to…" Her voice was obviously strained, her swallowing was proof enough.

I looked up, pouting again, to take in her flushed face, a bead of sweat clinging to her temple, and the lust clouding the edges of her Irises. Who knew I could work her up so much in only a minute?

"Fine, but when I win," I shifted the blanket off me to sit up and pull Zelda on my lap, "I'll probably be wanting some victory sex." I was obviously joking, but I didn't think Zelda realized that when she turned redder than she already was. Hell she looked like Mario's shirt!

[x_] Sand Bag!

I stretched backwards, a few vertebrae cracking and snapping back into a better position. Rolling my shoulders I reached down to secure my paralyzer to my thigh, pull it from its holster and get ready into position.

I'd be fighting in my zerosuit today. I felt like a complete idiot for forgetting to stock my suit back up with missiles and bombs.

Oh, well.

A small light was currently red, blatantly stating, '_hey stupid don't enter right now or you're going to get severely injured dumbass.'_

Either way it shone above a simple gate like structure, basically a white rim of metal like a metal detector only in the center was a portal showing the stage; that was likely to change once we set foot into the arena.

I brushed imaginary dust off my shoulder while the buzzer rang out, the light flashing green, and the portal flaring brighter, threatening to engulf the whole room.

Rolling my eyes I started forward, walking through the humming, swirling mass to stand in a rainy, jungle like environment.

It was a new area, yet strikingly familiar. I could hear the crowd through the hidden speakers, there were cameras hidden everywhere around this place most likely and I'd be ticked if I ended up tripping on one…

The arenas were usually picked to be a hindrance to all of the smashers who were brawling or an ally, which with this in mind led me to wonder just who the hell my partner was anyway, and who we were up against.

I walked over to a rock, sat down upon the rugged surface and waited. It seemed like one could easily trip up here, thick foliage and rocky terrain usually did that to a person, not to mention it was a more dense jungle. (Basically if the environment didn't make you trip a camera probably would.)

I closed my eyes, tilting my face to the sky, raindrops racing to land on my face or slide down my zerosuit.

Barely audible crunching was heard, and I looked over to see a yellow mouse like creature, dart to my side. Guess Pikachu was my partner today, which led me to believe this arena was built to screw around with us.

Glad I hadn't used my suit, (I would have been a freaking electric rod!) I picked Pikachu up and set him on my lap. The poor thing radiated electricity, one wrong step and someone would be electrocuted… Which meant my paralyzer could be used more effectively, maybe it wasn't that bad after all, or they just hadn't counted that I'd fight without my suit and had planned to zap the living hell out of me.

Torturous demons…

"So Pikachu, were do you think our punching bags a-" I was cut off when something hard and solid nailed me in the back of the head. Glancing down, while hurriedly getting up to spin around I noticed a sizable rock lying still beside my foot.

They threw a _rock_ at me! A _ROCK!_

Seething with rage I glared at two blunettes, one donning a rather feminine tiara, the other some ragged cloth that was substitute for a headband, and both wearing some weird swordsman outfit.

Our opponents were Marth and Ike. Figures…

Un-holstering my paralyzer I waited while an awkward ticking began to ring out. This always happened. You go find your partner, find your enemy together, and the count down for the match to begin started ticking down like some kind of death timer.

_Five, four, three, two, GO! _The animatronic voice of Master Hand sounded, a horn backing up his statement to begin.

I took a battle stance while 'P_rincess Martha'_charged at me, sword poised to strike. Taking note to obviously not get slashed with that thing, I dodged as the silver tip flew past my side with a hiss. Marth staggered forward and I chose my timing to slam my elbow back, really just sending him into a puddle more than doing any damage. Lifting my leg to ram into his back, I felt his boot make contact with my ankle, sending a pain to shoot up my calf and for me to land flat on my ass.

I hissed in annoyance, rolling away when the prince tried to impale me for Falchion to be embedded in the dirt halfway up the blade and try to pull it from its new earthen sheath. Seemed like he was having difficulties…

From my peripheral vision I noticed Ike swing Ragnell, sickeningly close to Pikachu's side only to step into the edge of a shallow pond, and ultimately get shocked by Pikachu. I loved how smart that mouse was sometimes.

Jumping to my feet, I scanned Marth with my eyes. The male was covered in liquid brown from falling earlier and his chest was heaving lightly, nothing showing he was out of breath or anything… Just maybe a bit angered.

Taking in a breath I rushed forward, side stepping when he swiped at my legs with his sword, and lashing out with my fist to catch his abdomen. Coughing violently he blindly thrust out Falchion which ironically caught my back, nothing deep or anything, but it burned like liquid fire in the least.

Glaring I clutched the small portion he had sliced, luckily it was only the equivalence of a cut you'd get while possibly cooking or something.

Pulling my hand away to spy blood coating the fingertips of my zerosuit, I felt my chest start to burn. (Ok now this fuckin' _princess_ was gonna have it.)

"C'mon _Princess_! You too scared to come beat me up or what!" Marth's face contorted in silent rage, before he steeled himself over. "Some ones chicken, even the Chozo had more bravery than this!" A sudden jolt of pain down my spine and me clutching my now bleeding nose, reminded me Marth was in a close enough distance that he could punch me whenever he wanted, and slash my stomach like he oh so graciously did causing my blood to drip from his blade as well as the gash to run, wasted, into the soil.

"What kind of adversary do you think yourself, Samus Aran?" I smirked clutching my stomach, bout time he toughened up, too bad he hadn't failed to see I was forcing him into my trap. If he came straight up next to me he'd be in a puddle, and that's exactly what I needed to finish him off and help Pikachu with Ike. (If Ike, hadn't already been finished off at least.)

"For one I don't even know if I know what that word means, but I'm going to take a guess and say a smart one." I grinned while he started at me like I was some kind of idiot, which while bleeding like I was and grinning I guess kind of made me one. (Or at least made me look like one.)

I pointed my paralyzer at the puddle charging it while he stared, dumbfounded, and let out the electrified shot.

"Bye Martha.~" I hummed the last part while, he yelled in pain, sparks dancing in his pupils, and a few bolts shooting up his spine as he began to fade and de-materialized back to the waiting room.

I sighed, relaxing my rigged back so I could rest on a tree behind me and look up at the sky, rain washing away some of the dried blood and dirt.

"Never again…," Locating a hidden camera in the tree I looked up briefly. Blew it a kiss and stated a simple line, "Sorry Zelda! Had to finish him up somehow right?" I'd get my ass handed to me no doubt when I got out of here…

I looked around for Pikachu and Ike, just now noticing how the puddles all seemed to be a diluted red, and a few carvings on the rocks, which easily made me facepalm on live television.

I knew where we were. It was Tallon IV.

Too caught up in my stupidity to care I heard an animated voice Blare out '_WINNER!' _which obviously meant Pikachu must have kicked Ike's ass. I felt so proud of that little mouse right now… I'd have to get him some kind of treat later.

A warm aura surrounded me and I was transported back into the smash mansion waiting room, where it seemed everyone had gathered to watch the event.

I smiled while looking around, still holding my stomach slightly. There was Pikachu chirping happily in his little language, Ness and Lucas who seemed to be freaking out at how awesome that was, random others chatting amongst themselves, and of course Zelda.

A rather pissed, Zelda.

I'm screwed… (Somebody help me…?)

AN: Hope you enjoyed and i didn't kill anyone off...


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Maybe not my best, but i thought it turned out decent... (Watch i say this and all of you will hate it or my guts for this chapter.) Well i won't hold you guys up! Hope you enjoy!

Zelda was tapping her foot impatiently. That meant that I was probably just as screwed if not dead (Crap!).

I clutched my stomach awkwardly; approaching Zelda seemed like a bad thing, a really bad thing. Especially with my already wounded self, more wounds weren't a great option. Starting forward I hurried as slow as possible to the rather upset Hylian and put on the best innocent, child-like expression I, a seasoned, scarred bounty hunter, could muster. (The whole seasoned bounty hunter part probably meant I looked like a depressed, pouting blowfish.)

Swallowing I glanced up, "H-hey Zelda. I um… won." I gave a sheepish smile and scratched the back of my neck, the tiny hairs tickling me from standing on end.

"Congratulations, now, let's leave." She nodded to herself meekly, took my hand and yanked me towards her while she paced to the door with hurried steps. Something was wrong and I wasn't going anywhere until she told me what.

I ground my heel into the plush carpet, halting us in our tracks while I made her look at me directly.

"Zelda, what's wrong?" I locked her face in place with my hand gripping her chin, my other arm still over the hole in my zerosuit.

"We need to heal you." It was an obvious lie. Well somewhat, my wound had stopped bleeding probably, but I knew it was something else. Nothing had Zelda in a 'deer in the headlights' mode like whatever was freaking her out did.

"You're lying."

I watched her nostrils flare while she sucked in a breath, totally unaware of the group of smashers who now started to practically swarm us.

"Yes, but please let's just go… now." She paled, her eyes darting to either side past my head, fear pooling itself into the glassy orbs.

I quirked a brow and said nothing, not even budging when she tried to pull us again.

"Samus, please!" She looked on the verge of tears now and I finally caved, almost heartbroken at her broken, fearful state. Of course as I was about to nod I listened, cut off, by the muttered background noise coming from the now recognizable group.

So that's what she was upset about. I don't blame her either…

I had been bi-sexual a good chunk of my life, starting when I was a teenager, and this was a bit upsetting; even more so then when the Chozo found out. (They were a really accepting race I'll give you that. And no, that wasn't sarcasm.)

Despite being frozen on the outside, a mask of pure rage contorting my features, I could still think clearly on the inside. At least think well enough to know this was because of Peach and that hey, some jackass had just called Zelda a name that I would totally kick their ass for.

_Dirty lesbian!_

Snapping out of my haze I spun, guarding Zelda behind me, to lock eyes with none other than the queen of bitches herself: Peach.

"Shut the fuck up you desperate whore!" (First thing came to my mind was that, but of course it got me nowhere other than a worse position... Me and my fucking luck! Can't I have a break?)

A well placed punch nearly knocked me back on my ass. Instead, I hacked up blood and spittle that made its way onto the offender's brown, Italian-made, shoes. (I hate you Mario, I really, really hate you.)

Despite my ringing ears I heard Zelda's shocked gasp and what sounded like struggling, plus the blow to my back that made me land face-first into the carpet proved they had forced her from behind me.

"What the hell are you-!" I clamped my teeth shut, hissing in pain. Who the hell was the dickhead who kicked me in the stomach, aggravating my wound no less, with steel-toed boots?

"Nice, Snake. Now we need to set these girls straight, after all we can't have them defiling this manor. Especially with us in it now can we?" I swallowed down blood, Snake was going to die now, and that whole straight thing obviously wasn't good. Plus I'd be using Bowser's shell as a shield now after this.

"Indeed, so, who first?" That sounded like Falco…

I struggled with whoever the hell was pinning me to the floor, trying to claw at their hands keeping mine behind my back in a none-to-comfortable position.

"Samus first, make Zelda watch. Maybe she can be spared yet."

Shit not good!

"Fine enough with me." Snake crouched in front of me, tilted my face up with his disgusting, nicotine coated fingers, and let out a puff of smoke. "So, where's the zipper on the suit of yours?"

I spat at his foot, his breath reeked of alcohol and cigarettes.

He got back up to walk around and practically sit on my back, crushing me under his weight. If he was any heavier I'd be dead by now, but no, not time for jokes.

He yanked on my ponytail, pulling my head back till my neck popped, and my ear nearly made contact with his cold, chapped lips.

"Now listen princess, this would never have had to happen if you could only settle for a guy like me, but no, you fucking slut. If you're going to be one, I'll make you one." Each word thickly lined with lust fueled the raging pit in my stomach. I was going to puke soon if this kept up…

"And since I can't find the damn zipper on this thing, I'll just cut it off you." I bucked up, trying to throw him off me to escape, but it was no use, and I only got my head slammed into the floor and a bloody nose as thanks.

The blade of a knife glinted in the peripheral vision, the tip slicing through the thin, tight, nylon like fabric guarding my neck.

He trailed it down, lower and lower, until he stopped at the middle of my back, flipped me over and straddled my pinned form.

"Samus!" A choked, forced, almost squeak like yelp followed suit when Mario punched Zelda flat in the stomach.

"Keep your filthy hands off her you dirty bastard!" I seethed anger, ignoring Snake peeling down my zerosuit till it reached the middle of my breasts.

A quick slap followed, and the cool touch of those disgusting lips on my collarbone made bile start to rise in my throat, a rage filled scream threatening to tear past my bloodied lips.

Thinking quickly I did the only thing I could, lean forward as much as possible, and bite Snake. (No pun intended or anything of the like.)

He snarled, and backed away from my collarbone to stare at me in pure hate. I glared back at him, hoping he'd drop over dead any second now, but I didn't have to worry about that for long.

"Just what in Din's name are you doing!" (Although I wasn't used to seeing elfboy, I must say, the sight of him, Luigi, Marth, and Ike seemed to be a bit comforting. Oh and Pikachu. Can't forget my favorite mouse thing Red called a Pokémon. "Unhand the Princess and the Bounty Hunter immediately!"

Relief etched its way into my body. Thank Metroids…

"Pika!" Pikachu let out a charge of electricity, shocking Snake enough so I could easily kick him off.

I looked over to Zelda as she was aided down the hall by Marth, and the now doubled over Mario from Link. Pikachu ran to my feet and while Ike propped me up on his shoulder, I held up my now useless zerosuit to cover my breasts and was gladly led down the hall to my room.

[x_] Sand Bag!

I thanked the trio of swordsmen, pulled Pikachu in with me and limped over to the couch after changing, and sat down. I took a deep breath and almost immediately Zelda was sitting on my lap, muttering something incoherent, and holding me close, crying.

I winced but held her in my arms, running a hand through her hair and literally almost started crying myself. No idea what the hell was getting into me, I ignored it and held back the tears like usual.

Today was a shitty day.

AN: Hope You guys enjoyed! I'll try to update Sunday, if not around Thrusday or so next week.


	11. Chapter 11

AN:i hated this chapter, it's too fast and has everything i hate, plus it's so short and took me forever to write even. so backwards!

I shrugged on a tank-top and some shorts, threw my now dirty clothes in the wash-basket, and sighed.

I crept over to my ruined zerosuit, hanging limply from the back of a chair, holes donning the material and chunks missing in huge gaps. The once glowing Chozo insignias that resided over my breast and back had dulled and gone out.

Snake be damned, he just had to be stupid enough to try that, let alone cut the suit. Next time I saw him I'd be glad to give him a swift kick in the nuts if I hadn't castrated him first. (For any of you guys out there, sorry but I had to make it sound that bad, because really it's going to be worse.)

Zelda was taking a shower, I could still hear the soft hum of water through the wall; probably relaxing her nerves or something, which I really didn't blame her for doing. Maybe I'd join her quick… (Yeah I'm joining her.)

I made my way across the plush carpeting to the bathroom door, knocking lightly.

"Come in." I smiled, turned the handle, and waited while the steam practically slapped me in the face.

Shutting the door behind me I cringed when my toes met the cold linoleum of the floor, a rug would definitely be a good idea…

I lifted the soft tank top over my head, threw it on the counter, and repeated with the rest of my clothes. Digging a towel out of the cabinet below the sink I hung it up for when I would get out.

I avoided the few scattered remnants of Zelda's dress that lay before the shower, pulled the curtain slightly aside, and carefully made my way in.

For a minute more steam blurred my vision, making it difficult to see anything but the soft silhouette of Zelda, who really, had to only be if anything a foot in front of me.

I reached out my hand; gently stroking the smooth, moist skin of her back and got closer to the point my chest was mere inches from her.

Leaning my chin on her shoulder, I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Hey."

"You know, I didn't expect you to come in here with me, especially after…" Her voice broke off but I understood.

She didn't expect me to be all content like this after what happened yesterday, sure it still clung to my nerves like it was super glued there, but I was sure it'd only be worse if I stayed away from her.

"They can go screw themselves." I smiled lightly, kissing the area where neck met shoulder. "Besides unless you want me to stay away," my stomach lurched at the thought, "I'm right here."

"Good." She smiled, leaning her head back so she could steal a glance at me from the corner of her eye.

I grabbed a bar of soap, detaching myself from Zelda and ran the bar across my hands to get bubbles going. Running my hands across her shoulders lightly I started massaging the tense tendons and muscle.

"You're awful tense for a Princess." Digging my thumbs in gently I was glad when I felt the muscles beginning to relax along with Zelda melting into me.

"After yesterday I think I have the right to be." She announced, turning to let the warm spray of water rinse and engulf her back.

"Yeah well, Snake is a sick pervert, Peach is a homophobe, and everyone else was probably just manipulated. That's how people being brainwashed works. Starts from one and eventually everyone else will follow, or at least a huge herd." I frowned, but kept going. "The only thing we can do is hope Marth, Link, and pretty much anyone else on our side can manage to change most of their minds."

"Hm, as for now, what do we do about being here?" She was paying close attention to something on her stomach, seemingly grimacing, but I ignored it for now.

"Well, we can either hide out in our rooms all day, run around and hope like hell no one sees us, or go on a mini vacation."

She seemed to ponder it over for a few seconds before nodding to herself. "We'll wait and see how things go, then decide?"

"Perfect, and Zelda," pausing slightly I swallowed thickly, "is that bruise from Mario?" I pointed at the brownish-blue mark, blemishing the perfect skin on her stomach.

"Yeah…"

I felt my blood begin to heat, but forced it down. He could be taken care of later, as for now it would probably be best to lay low and try to not lead much attention to ourselves anyway, lest I or we, make the situation worse.

I reached out, gently rubbing the tender area.

"Samus, the bruises you have are from Snake… right?" I shrugged; honestly I had no clue since it hadn't been just him that tried to have done something.

"Probably a little bit from everyone honestly. Just don't worry yourself about it. I'll make it all better eventually. I don't know when or how, but I know I will, just to keep you safe."

She smiled and embraced my bare form. "I love you Samus."

Kissing her forehead gently I couldn't help but chuckle, "I love you too, my little Princess."

AN: well even though i hated it maybe some of you will like it. Please R&R and hope you enjoyed... (Go ahead and yell at me, critisism as long as it isn't flaming is helpful, just make sure you can back it up.)


	12. Chapter 12

AN: I feel horrible for this being so short and not getting it out sooner, but i have one thing to blame and no excuses! Final Fantasy. If any of you are a complete fantard about it like me, you'll understand completely. If not, well... I don't know. ._.

"Just give me… five more minutes." I flipped on my side, pondering over whether I should kick whoever kept poking me or just get my lazy ass up. I wasn't a morning person, and this certainly wasn't something I liked to deal with at this early of an hour.

"I'm afraid you don't have five more minutes, lest you want to miss out on breakfast." They shifted to leaning on their other leg, a blue blob in my peripheral vision.

"What time is it then, Marth?"I cracked open an eye and turned my head to the side almost painfully to glance at the blue clad prince.

"Ah, tis only Eight Aran."Groaning I pulled myself up, swung my legs over the edge of the bed, and threw the sky blue comforter off of me.

"And what am I supposed to wear?" He glanced down, both of us only now realizing I was in a tank-top and panties.

"What do you mean, Samus?" I cocked an eyebrow but said nothing, if he wasn't with Ike partner-wise, I might have said something about that.

"Well, first of all, my zerosuit is trashed, and second, where's Zelda?"

"No need to fear, Zelda is at breakfast, I had Ike and Pikachu accompany her in the case any issues would arise. As for attire, why don't you find something while I wait out in the hall?" He made his way through the door shutting it gently.

"Yeah…" I stretched quickly, got to my feet and shifted to my closet.

Holding my breath and closing my eyes dramatically, I opened the two doors, awaiting the avalanche of dust to rain down upon me.

It never came, so I opened my eyes and gazed into the dimly lit storage area, my sight landing on my fusion suit over in the corner, and the shortened zerosuit like attire I had worn under it.

"It may show off a few scars but… perfect."

[x_] Sand Bag!

"Thanks Marth." I waved him off to his own seat at the table, which just happened to be across from Zelda and beside Ike.

My 'half zero suit' as I had dubbed it, really was perfect; it'd work just like my full body zerosuit and I could still use my variasuit with it. Only problem was it showed off more skin, and was a bit… drafty?

Taking my seat beside Zelda and ignoring the awkward stares and death glares I was receiving, I grabbed an apple in front of me and ate silently.

Zelda and I were near the head of the table, no one sat there unless they had to, and Ike and Marth were across from us. Obviously they had moved our seating arrangements so we wouldn't be harassed or anything while eating like the other day, but even I knew that they could only do so much and the tingling sensation of eyes watching me, burning into my skin or making the air tense was starting to irritate me.

Honestly I had no idea if it was all because of that whole ordeal a few days ago, which I'm sure most of it was, or because of the scars peeking out from beneath my attire.

Either way it was starting to make me as uneasy as I was irritable, which meant a lot for me.

I stole a glance to my right at Zelda, she was done eating by the looks of it, thank Metroids, which meant we could leave and I'd just snatch another apple and finish eating in our room.

"Zelda?" she turned to me, curiosity shining in her earthen gaze.

"Are you done eating…?" I gazed around almost hurriedly; no one seemed to be gazing in our direction but Snake: clad in his usual attire and raw hate flickering in his eyes at us.

"Yes Sam-"

"Good, then let's go." Taking her hand I practically drug her out of the room and tore off down the hall.

Normally, I wouldn't have freaked out and drug her away like that, but with so much attention drawn to us I guess a small sense of paranoia had started to take over.

"S-Samus wait!" I stopped right away, feeling her jolt forward and ram into my back.

"We're going on that 'vacation'." I whirled around, gritting my teeth.

"What...?"

"I- Just I'll tell you when we get into the room!" I rushed off pulling her in tow once-more.

AN: Hope you enjoyed, although even I'm not too sure... Anyway, I'll probably be updating the drabble folder thing for any of you who actually read the one-shots in there. The one I'm currently working on is awkward to write, let alone look up information to write. Therefor if I update anything in the next week, and I seem brain dead... then yeah, I probably am.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Uhh... well first off, sorry I haven't updated in like... yeah however long. I actually have an excuse; the first week I wanted a mini vacation and was on iscribble alot, this week I haven't been home hardly at all looking for rat and bearded dragon supplies. (I now have a baby rat in my room, and many, many scratches to prove it xD , and my dad has a baby bearded dragon.) In other words, if you guys think an update may be delayed, it's either because I'm on real vacation, taking care of animals, or just not home or feeling up to it. expect the first two.)

P.S. Sorry it's rushed, I mean I know it is but I was trying to hurry and write it before we left for the fifth time this week and leave almost all day.

I threw the last bag into a random storage area on my ship. I probably shouldn't be using my ship for a trip like this; short distanced and I'd have to land in a more secluded area for wherever we went. As long as no random bystanders touched my gunship, Adam AI and all, there wouldn't be hell to pay and I could drag Zelda wherever she wanted to go.

Of course there was Pikachu to look after, which thank metroids, Marth had offered to do.

"All good. Now,where's-" I paused when a Silver-ish blue eye and a few strands of brown hair poked past a doorway to peak at me.

"Samus, how does this thing fly? I mean we won't fall out of the sky or anything, will we?" Zelda's eyes glazed over with a sudden look of fear, but she quickly brushed it off, speaking rapidly instead.

"Idon''llbefineright?Hehe…heh." I shut the compartment and strolled towards the baffled princess, taking hold of her shoulder gently to look her in the eye.

"Look, we won't fall out of the sky unless we get attacked or we want to fall out of the sky." I gave her a quick peck on her forehead and walked to the pilot chair of my ship, sitting down lightly and shifting over.

"Now, you can either hang on for dear life somewhere, find somewhere to sit in the cabin area, or sit here with me." Almost instantly she made a dash for me, nesting herself in my lap and making herself comfortable.

"Alright then, Adam, start the ship." A small purple-ish orb surrounded in metal slowly slid from a panel in the wall, it stopped once in view, silently lighting up slightly.

"Yes, Lady." The ship hummed to life, buzzing with sudden energy and causing Zelda to curl tightly against my hip.

"Samus, if you ever try to make me fly with you again, I may have to maim you." She didn't even look at me, simply stared at my stomach through my black shirt and let her ears drop down.

I laid one hand down on the steering ball of my ship, gently letting it rise from the ground and wrapped my other arm around the princess. She'd be fine once we got in the air; it was just like when I first entered the galactic federation. I was almost scared I guess; a bit on edge because I didn't know what to expect.

Of course I easily got over it after a few missions, can't say I liked them, but… that wasn't my choice to make, even if I had wanted it to be.

[x_] Sandbag~

Sighing slightly, I eased Zelda down on the bed of my ship. The trip had taken slightly longer than expected.

Though, of course if I had actually remembered to bring more food, we probably wouldn't have had to search for a place that took rupees or credit from my time.

Eventually we found a small market, bought all needed supplies, and some other odds-an-ends.

Then we walked to my ship, Zelda got chased by a dog who kept trying to lick her to death, and I got to chase them while we ran _away_ from my ship for a couple of blocks. Slightly annoying, but I guess it was an ok "work-out" for the day.

And now we were back on my ship, an unconscious Zelda, riddled with fatigue, and a slightly tired bounty hunter who needed a shower.

Then again Zelda probably did too…

I picked her up bridal style again, gently taking her to the bathroom of my ship and leaning her against me.

I stopped slightly, wondering just how the hell I could undress her and put her in the tub without falling.

I shifted most of her weight to be propped on my back while I leant over to and began undressing her, finishing her lower half and working on her upper half while she started squirming.

"Samus, what are yo-"

I stopped her, lifting the shirt over her head and directed her towards the tub.

"We need a bath." I propped her against the wall, starting the water while she stood almost shakily.

"Mmm, that's nice." Her eyes closed again like she was about to pass out and drop, which, as soon as I lifted her into the tub with running water she pretty much did.

Chuckling slightly, I threw off my orange sweatshirt and lifted my shirt above my head; beginning to de-dress myself as well. I threw off my bra, stepped out of my jeans and under wear, and took my hair out of its ponytail.

I turned off the water, lifted Zelda up who stared swatting at me like I was a fly bugging her, and sat myself in the water, leaning her onto me while adjusting to the heat.

Now that I was relaxing and had time to think to myself I began to truly wonder just what would happen during this vacation. We would be able to officially start being 'annoying' tourists tomorrow and be able to go wherever to our hearts content.

I smiled slightly, petting the sleeping Zelda's head.

I hoped this would be a wonderful vacation, but even with those thoughts, something still felt… slightly amiss...

AN: Hope you enjoyed, please R&R.


End file.
